pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Un4gettable27
CJ811 That's awesome! Good luck with your wiki! -CJ811 22:38, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I used to read Warriors when I was in fourth grade. I eventually quit reading them because the books were coming out faster than I could actually get my hands on them XD. Lately I've been hanging around a book-based Wiki too, you can find my IP address floating around here: divergent.wikia.com That's a good idea, creating your own Warriors Wiki. I myself actually had bad experiences with other Wikis I've tried to help on, they totally hated what I was trying to help with. Anyway, if you see BW again, please tell her to check her talk page. I'd tell you about the whole giant hairball mess, but right now I'm trying to beg my way into her hearing me out. Ta-ta! -CJ811 00:21, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'm probably overreacting (again!). As if I haven't been stressing out enough lately, what with school and all. I am really sad that she's leaving, but I kind of could see it coming. Hopefully soon there'll be more users out there willing to contribute to the Wiki! -CJ811 00:27, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure, it sounds fun :) Although you may have to correct me a few times since I'm a bit rusty with the plot and characters, I only read until the second book of the Omen of the Stars series. -CJ811 00:35, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, I'll stop bothering you for tonight ;) I probably should be getting over it, after all. Do visit my talk page often, I get really lonely (and I get annoying when I'm lonely :) ). So, until tomorrow! 01:01, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm just going to have to accept that BlueWater wants nothing to do with me anymore. Personally I thought it was really hurtful, the way she suddenly just disconnected with me entirely without giving me an explanation. But, I'll just have to get on with my life, no matter how silly that last argument was and how much I just wanted to be friends again. Oh well....-CJ811 (overreacting again) 00:53, September 20, 2012 (UTC) BW27-one more stab at leaving I know I said I was leaving and I really meant it, but I wanted to congratulate you for becoming a member! And for (maybe not on purpose but oh well) using the same last two numbers as me in your username. Okay, so, NOW I'm leaving. lol, after this being my second home for six months, staying away is harder than you'll ever know. Especially with all of my past Wikia friends I've had so much fun with: -S34N-, mkazior, shaminstar, and best of all, you! C'ya later! -BlueWater27 23:42, September 19, 2012 (UTC) sorry lol No offense meant to you (I even said that more than once) but building newly established Wikis just isn't our thing. I'm not on there enough as it is to matter. I haven't lost hope in your Wiki because after I saw the other WW, I didnt have any hope. They have so much information there. And besides, I was never "low profiling". What did you expect me to do, make a new Wiki page called "WE HATE WARRIORS WIKI, UN4GETTABLE" and then leave you the link? We've always used talk pages. Also, you CAN view the Wiki Activity on your iPod by using the Full Site button on the bottom of the screen.-BW It wasn't me who talked about Sandy, and I never said anything was funny. Have fun being immature. -BlueWater27 _______ I didn't mean any offense to you either. I just assumed you had at least a little wave from Sandy (and I have kept in mind that you do live close to the coast). I'm sorry about saying that stuff, I was not trying to be funny or trying to make fun of you (do you think I would do that? Even though they can't see you, treat everyone on the Internet like you would want to be treated.) Competition for being first in the eyes of all Warriors fans is hard, because, like BW said, we both don't have any experience or authority to do much on this Wiki, not to mention going against 450,000 other Wikis who at least mention the Warriors series (It's a fact, I'm not pulling this out of midair). I apologize once more, but there comes a time when you need a reality check: there's far too much to do, and far too few editors and information to get this Wiki done, ever. -CJ811 P.S: Neither me nor BlueWater were low profiling. I may have said that I was low profiling before, but that was entirely to avoid another altercation with that spammer (I still haven't shaken that experience off).I agree that talking about you in that way was wrong. It was not in a mean way. Just like I'm writing, I'm not being mean, only frank and defensive. I deleted all my messages because my computer was starting to skip whenever I tried to scroll down my talk page, it's that long. And since I am a perfectionist, I got rid of every message after, just leaving the "welcome" message behind (and again, I didn't want to look busy in case you-know-who showed up.) Maybe I'm reacting too much about this, but someday if someone you don't know comes up and graffitis your profile with talk of "knowing where you live", you might have a little more understanding of my situation. Good luck with your Wiki, and hope you don't end up like me when you team up with that person attacking my profiles. Have fun with your new Anon Admin. ---- Just wanted to add that I have no pangs about what was said. I have a perfect right to say what I want to, and we weren't gossiping, either. I wanted to say something about your new friend but I didnt want to sound mean before. I can't believe you could stoop so low as to try to befriend a spammer, especially one who attacked your friend, and try to make them your new "Admin". You must really be desperate.-BW And then you remove everything from your talk page as if we were never there. I'm sorry, but the way you've been acting since we left is disturbing me. I miss the old Un4gettable who posted sweet messages on my talk page the last time I left this Wiki, and thought I was awesome, and didn't leave aggressive messages on my talk page. Where have you gone? -BW Hi; from BW27 Hi u4g, it's been a while. About what happened a couple of weeks ago, why don't we just forget it? Just because we left your Wiki doesn't mean we can't be friends still. I'm visiting Georgia for Thanksgiving, so unless you're traveling too, we're not that far away from each other! :D so how's your PF game going? -BW 21:17, November 19, 2012 (UTC)